A variety of techniques have been used to improve the light-sensitivity of photographic silver halide materials.
Chemical sensitizing agents have been used to enhance the intrinsic sensitivity of silver halide. Conventional chemical sensitizing agents include various sulfur, gold, and group VIII metal compounds.
Spectral sensitizing agents, such as cyanine and other polymethine dyes, have been used alone, or in combination, to impart spectral sensitivity to emulsions in specific wavelength regions. These sensitizing dyes function by absorbing long wavelength light that is essentially unabsorbed by the silver halide emulsion and using the energy of that light to cause latent image formation in the silver halide.
Many attempts have been made to further increase the spectral sensitivity of silver halide materials. One method is to increase the amount of light captured by the spectral sensitizing agent by increasing the amount of spectral sensitizing agent added to the emulsion. However, a pronounced decrease in photographic sensitivity is obtained if more than an optimum amount of dye is added to the emulsion. This phenomenon is known as dye desensitization and involves sensitivity loss in both the spectral region wherein the sensitizing dye absorbs light, and in the light sensitive region intrinsic to silver halide. Dye desensitization has been described in The Theory of the Photographic Process, Fourth Edition, T. H. James, Editor, pages 265-266, (Macmillan, 1977).
It is also known that the spectral sensitivity found for certain sensitizing dyes can be dramatically enhanced by the combination with a second, usually colorless organic compound that itself displays no spectral sensitization effect. This is known as the supersensitizing effect.
Examples of compounds which are conventionally known to enhance spectral sensitivity include sulfonic acid derivatives described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,089 and 3,706,567, triazine compounds described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,875,058 and 3,695,888, mercapto compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,078, thiourea compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,318, pyrimidine derivatives described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,632, dihydropyridine compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,654, aminothiatriazoles as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,612 and hydrazines as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,419,975, 5,459,052 and 4,971,890 and European Patent Application No. 554,856 A1. The sensitivity increases obtained with these compounds generally are small, and many of these compounds have the disadvantage that they have the undesirable effect of deteriorating the stability of the emulsion or increasing fog.
Various electron donating compounds have also been used to improve spectral sensitivity of silver halide materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,588 discloses that the electron donor ascorbic acid can be used in combination with a specific tricarbocyanine dye to enhance sensitivity in the infrared region. The use of ascorbic acid to give spectral sensitivity improvements when used in combination with specific cyanine and merocyanine dyes is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,561, British Patent No. 1,255,084, and British Patent No. 1,064,193. U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,343 discloses an improvement that decreases dye desensitization by the use of the combination of ascorbic acid, a metal sulfite compound, and a spectral sensitizing dye.
Electron-donating compounds that are convalently attached to a sensitizing dye or a silver-halide adsorptive group have also been used as supersensitizing agents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,436,121 and 5,478,719 disclose sensitivity improvements with the use of compounds containing electron-donating styryl bases attached to monomethine dyes. Spectral sensitivity improvements are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,006 for compounds containing an electron-donative group derived from a phenothiazine, phenoxazine, carbazole, dibenzophenothiazine, ferrocene, tris(2,2'-bipyridyl)ruthenium, or a triarylamine skeleton which are connected to a silver halide adsorptive group. However, most of these latter compounds have no silver halide sensitizing effect of their own and provide only minus-blue sensitivity improvements when used in combination with a sensitizing dye.